legendarywarofliberationfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Morgan
Charles Morgan (September 19, 2129-April 7, 2216) was a Welsh revolutionary, founder of the New Welsh Army, its first field marshal, and the first king of a unified Wales. Early Life Chares Morgan was born to Susan (nee Owen), a teacher, and Barry Morgan, a fisherman, in Llan-non, Ceredigon, Wales. Until the age of nine, he attended Llan-non Primary School and worked on his father's fishing boat. The family owned a white Alaskan husky named Dog. In 2138, when Susan Morgan was shot for rebellion, Charles discovered the body on the kitchen floor. Barry Morgan whipped him nine times (one stroke for each age) to prevent him from telling anybody and the next day, sent him to the Asylum. Time in the Asylum The French Army University Rebellion Discovery of King George the Eighth Adoption of the name and title "Owain Glyndwr, Prince of Wales" The Coronation Protest The St. David's Day Leaflets Meeting William Tambling-Goggin Revolution Building the Allegiance of Welsh Nationalists against French Rule The Storming of Cardiff Castle The Battle of Oakfield Street Adoption of Evangeline Peters The Cardiff Siege Cannibalism Support from Canada The Big Lift German Air Lifts Contribution by Samaritan's Purse Independent Drops Massacre at Pentyrch The Awkward Battle Discovery of the Massacre Operation Confetti Persephone Winter's Escape Killing of Colonel Celine Noel Time in the Bastille Arrest Torture The Second Storming of the Bastille Argument with Persephone Winters Recovery The Welsh-French War (2152-2157) Canadian Withdrawal of Support Support from the Australian Army Support from the Aeronautica Militare Support from the Hellenic Navy The Great Campaign Argument with Drostan "Wallace" Knox Liberation of the Asylum The Holyhead Cease-Fire Writing of the Defense of the Allegiance of Welsh Nationalists against French Rule Treaty of Machynlleth (March 1, 2157) Retrieving Excalibur Morgan disappeared from August 12-16, 2153, and returned with what he claimed to to be the sword Excalibur. Nothing is known about his trip except that he met the Lady of the Lake, who gave it to him. Controversy over the Authenticity Two people aside from him agreed with the authenticity of Excalibur--Persephone Winters and William Tambling-Goggin. The general consensus of historians is that the sword came from the right time period, has been excellently preserved, was forged in Wales, and matches the description given of Excalibur in The Dream of Rhonabwy, a Middle Welsh prose tale about King Arthur. The Machynlleth Trials (July 9-18, 2153) Planning Outcome His Trial Submitting Himself to Trial Self-Accusations Verdict King of Wales (r. 2153-2169; in name-only 2154-2169) Appointment Coronation Abdication of 2154 The English Campaign The Second Battle of Bosworth Field 1st Viscount Brian "Macmillan" Hogan's Death The Coventry Mass Typhoid Epidemic His Hospitalization Retrieval and Burial of Queen Beatrice's Body Retrieval and Burial of King James the Fourth's Head Operation Bucket (securing the English Channel) Planning Execution French Retaliation Operation Neptune (liberation of the Isle of Man) The Irish Campaign Battle for Dublin The Scottish Campaign Reconciliation with Drostan "Wallace" Knox Field Marshal of the New Welsh Army (2153-2216) Formation of the New Welsh Army Building of Dafydd's Barracks Involvement in the Five Countries Navy Alsace-Lorraine War (2215-2217) Death Personal Life Personality Suggestions of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Many people suggest that Morgan had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but it was never diagnosed. Whenever asked about it, he said, "I'm alive, so I'm fine." He did display some symptoms of it, however, particularly in relation to executions, the Bastille, and discovering the Massacre at Pentyrch: #flashbacks of the Bastille when he had typhoid fever #avoiding talking about the imprisonment (even long after the Storming was declassified) #avoiding any sort of medical procedure (possibly due to the use of anesthetic in questioning him during his imprisonment) #irritability (though some have suggested he was always such) #some emotional distress when reminded of the executions #visible physical distress when reminded of the Massacre at Pentyrch Work Habits Relationship with Lady Persephone Winters The Kingly Act Relationship with Bronwyn Morgan spoke about Bronwyn in public once, the day Caradoc and Owena became members of the royal family. He said, in its entirety: Bronwyn was a type of siren, but because of that, though we were in love, we could not marry. She died soon after giving birth to Caradoc and Owena, who Parliament is recognizing as legitimate members of the Welsh royal family, even though they were born out of wedlock. They are definitely my children. Nothing else is known about Bronwyn. Nobody had even met her, including Persephone Winters, who some have suggested was the mother, but which all who knew her and Morgan staunchly denied being possible. The general consensus is that Morgan was using the word "siren" figuratively, though he rarely used figurative language and it does not explain why it would interfere with their marrying. Not even a DNA test revealed Bronwyn's identity. Relationship with Prince Caradoc Relationship with Princess Owena Relationship with Queen Evangeline Relationship with King Consort Martin Relationship with King George the Eighth Relationship with Philippe Roux Relationship with Barry Morgan Relationship with William Tambling-Goggin Relationship with Father John Paul "Ambrose" Tighearnach Notable Ancestors Owain Glyndwr (maternal great (times 27) grandfather) Sir Francis Bacon (maternal (times 20) great uncle) Charles "Turnip" Townshend (maternal great (times 17) grandfather) Issue His Royal Highness Prince Caradoc of Wales (son) Her Royal Highness Princess Owena of Wales (daughter) Her Royal Majesty Queen Evangeline of Wales (his ward; technically his cousin) Achievements and Awards He is the longest-serving Field Marshal of the New Welsh Army (acting as one from 2151 until his death for a total of 65 years, and officially one from 2154-2216 for a total of 62 years). Croix de Guerre: Awarded in 2145 for killing the last British soldier in the Sixth Battle of Aberdeen. The French later refused to acknowledge giving him the medal, but it was marked in their records. Victoria Cross: Awarded in 2179 by King George the Eighth on the 25th anniversary of the liberation of England.__FORCETOC__ Category:People